


The Inspector's Caretaker

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen, a grumpy sick inspector, bullying mama pigeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: In which a man and his bird have to force a certain Inspector to rest. It won't kill him really.





	

The professor suppressed a sigh. The signs were getting increasingly hard to ignore despite his friend’s best efforts to do so.  Flushed face, several throat clearings he was sure were an effort to disguise a cough and sentences that were kept short to save his voice.

“Just a cooold,” Cabanela had said with a casual wave when pressed.

Now with another piercing look at the Inspector the prof was quite certain that cold was a fever. Since Cabanela came in he’d been collecting the small signs – the off kilter bounce to his steps, a quiver of coat disguising a shiver and the caught unfocused looks between conversations. It was technically Cabanela’s day off he knew, however that only meant that he spent the day working away from the station. Now he was showing every sign of preparing to dance on to whatever his next goal for the day was.

“Before you go gallivanting off I have something to show you.” The professor slid off his stool. “It should be helpful to our case.”

“Care to enlighten me, prof?” Cabanela frowned as the professor pulled out keys.

“It’ll be easier to explain when we’re there. It’s a short drive.”

Cabanela swung himself off his chair. “I’ll just feeetch my bike-“

“And risk that ‘cold’ turning into something else? The weather’s getting foul.” The inverted commas dropped neatly into place. Cabanela ignored them.

“I’ve dealt with-“ Cabanela’s protests were interrupted this time by Lovey-Dove who snapped her wings at him with a loud coo.

The professor prodded Cabanela’s back until he got moving. He never had many dealings with children. He had little interest in children. He could only imagine that it was something like herding the Inspector. That was more than enough for one lifetime.

They left the building with the professor following close behind. His truck was an old beat-up thing but reliable. He loaded the bike into the back while Lovey-Dove flapped around Cabanela’s head until he gave up and climbed in.

The prof climbed in after and Lovey-Dove settled on the compartment between the seats. Another glance was spared for Cabanela who was shifting restlessly trying to find a comfortable position. Cabanela’s state confirmed his suspicions. The air was cool yet damp strands of hair had escaped and clung to his face and a bead of sweat ran down his temple.

He bit back a reprimand as they pulled away from the junkyard. Time enough for that later.

The drive passed in sullen silence broken only by a chesty cough. Cabanela frowned when he realised they were driving along an all too familiar road. The frown deepened into a scowl when they pulled up in front of an all too familiar flat.

The professor shot him an unimpressed look. “If you were anything like your usual self you would’ve caught on a lot sooner. Out.”

“Not niiice to lie.”

“Hmph. That fever seems to have burnt up what little sense you had left. Your recovery is exactly what this case needs. Go on.”

He and Lovey-Dove again herded Cabanela to the door where he fumbled his key in the lock and they entered his small flat.

Cabanela was sent to his room under the threat of Lovey-Dove’s wings while the professor entered the small tidy kitchen. He had only been in Cabanela’s home once before and had been surprised at how tidy and, frankly, sparse it was. The kitchen contained clear counters, an empty sink and a small round table standing by a window with two chairs. As he recalled there was a cupboard containing medical supplies. He found a thermometer, filled a glass of water and entered Cabanela’s room.

Cabanela sat on the side of his bed looking grumpier than ever. Lovey-Dove perched on his bedside table and cooed angrily at any sign of him moving. His coat and scarf were removed. It was good to see he conceded that much at least.

The prof held out the thermometer. “Let’s see the damage.”

It was taken grudgingly. Cabanela scowled over the thermometer. The prof returned the scowl with a stern frown. The exchange of dark looks held until it was time. The thermometer was removed.

“102. You daft fool.”

“What’s a liiitle fever?” he frowned at his own voice that sounded like it rasped over sandpaper on its way out.

“Right. At least pretend to get some rest.”

The combined glares of man and bird, and a coughing fit that left him slumped finally sent him sagging back into his pillows.

Lovey-Dove flew up and settled back into her customary perch on the prof’s head. Once the prof was satisfied Cabanela was settled and would remain so for at least a few hours – any more than that was a bet he would never take – he made his way back to the front door. He stopped at the door, peered over his shoulder in the direction of the bedroom then back at the door with a frown. He sighed.

“Well, Lovey-Dove? Shall we see what the TV has to offer?”

Lovey-Dove replied with a soft coo. They turned away from the door and settled in for a wait on the living room couch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A couple headcanons floating in mind for a while now. 
> 
> Cabanela's house is small, tidy and fairly sparse to the likely surprise of most visitors. There isn't much in the way of extraneous items though of course he has pictures of Jowd and Alma and the whole Jowd family in his living room but those are not extraneous. It is not a home of someone who spends much time there.
> 
> Pigeon Man owns an old beat-up truck for the transport of equipment and grumpy Cabanelas. Cabanela is not fond of this truck. Vehicles plus lack of leg room are not a good combination. (and it's ugly and clunky and PM's fashion sense probably extended to it)
> 
> Can't have the prof without Lovey-Dove but she took over more than originally intended. Angry mama bird.


End file.
